Various types of plastic pouches have been used to contain, transport, and dispense fluids such as soft drink syrup, milk, and water. These plastic pouches are relatively inexpensive to make and use and have adequate burst strength. A specific example includes a plastic pouch used as a "bag in box." Such a "bag in box" is commonly used in the soft drink industry to deliver soft drink syrup to a customer. The customer accesses the syrup in the "bag in box" through a spout in the bag. The box provides structural support for the bag while the bag is emptied. A plastic dip strip or dip tube is often included within the bag to aid in the withdrawal of the syrup. The strip prevents the bag from collapsing while the syrup is being withdrawn.
An example of a known bag with a dip strip therein is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,511. This reference describes a plastic bag with a spout on one end. A plastic evacuation insert has a mounting ring and a multi-channel form extending radially from the ring. The form does not extend the entire length of the bag.
Although this type of design assists in the withdrawal of fluid from the bag, the design has several drawbacks. First, because the form is not anchored at both ends, the form on occasion can puncture the lower end of the bag. Second, because the spout and the form are directly connected, the fluid fill time of the bag is somewhat slow. There is insufficient clearance between the spout and the form to allow a high volume of fluid to be poured into the bag in a given amount of time. The form and the spout create a bottleneck effect limiting the fill time of the bag.
What is needed therefore, is a method and apparatus for manufacturing a fluid pouch with a dip strip therein that is both fast and safe for the customer to use. The pouch preferably will be difficult to puncture and will permit high-speed filling operations.